


[ART] Secret Wars Civil War: Conflict of Interests

by krusca



Category: Marvel, Marvel Secret Wars Battleworlds, Marvel Secret Wars Civil War
Genre: Art, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krusca/pseuds/krusca
Summary: For StonyTrumpsHate auction! One of three works auctioned off, sad Secret wars civil war smut because you know they had trysts during the whole conflictTumblr post





	[ART] Secret Wars Civil War: Conflict of Interests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy_dee811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/gifts).



 

FULL NSFW BELOW

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
